


no rest for the wicked

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 11 and Hei try to have a night to themselves but, as always, reality comes calling. Not a very happy story but at least there's romance and no character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no rest for the wicked

Hei leaned over the balcony railing, coldly observing the city below him and the wall that surrounded it, keeping the citizens penned in, like animals in a slaughterhouse.

And, he decided, they were just as intelligent as animals, too. They had no idea that all around them walked creatures that could easily break into their homes and steal their life away. If Hei were a true Contractor, he might have found the thought amusing, not sad.

Too busy brooding over the fate of humanity it wasn't until strong, muscular arms were wrapped around his waist that Hei realized someone was behind him.

A pair of lips brushed the Hei's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You shouldn't frown so much, Li-kun," said November 11 teasingly. "You get premature wrinkles."

"…I was just thinking."

"Oh? Did you hurt anything? OMPH!" The blond let go, massaging his ribs as Hei put his hand back on the railing.

"Hysterical," Hei said dryly. He glanced back at Tokyo, his expression conveying sadness. "…What's it like?"

November, still clutching his abdomen though it no longer hurt, blinked at him.

"Like what?"

Hei's grip on the railing tightened.

"What's it like…to be a Contractor?"

November's face softened.

"Sometimes I forget…you weren't born a Contractor…your sister gave you your powers…" Hei nodded, face hidden from his older lover. For a moment the Brit struggled for the words. "It's…lonely…. Until now I would have never done something like this…get involved in a romantic relationship with an enemy, I mean…. If someone had told me that this would happen, and with 201-BK, the Black Reaper himself, I probably would have laughed in their face before freezing their blood as it ran through their veins."

Hei shot the blond a look, eyebrow raised, and November read the expression as, 'Dramatic much?' which caused the Contractor to smile genuinely before continuing.

"But don't ever think that I regret this, Li…Hei…I love you," November took a step forward and placed his hands on either side of the younger man, effectively pinning him to the railing. "You make me happy, the happiest I've ever felt since those damned gates appeared."

"I love you, too…Jack Simon…"

They leaned in, lips slowly closing distance-

Hei's cell phone rang.

He groaned before ducking under November's arm, dashing into the apartment to find his jacket. November sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment of cursing his luck, God, and the gates themselves for allowing people with bad timing to exist, he went inside. He arrived back in the bedroom in time to see Hei snapping the phone shut, an irritable look on his face.

Without even waiting for the younger man to explain, the November spoke.

"Rain check?"

"Like always," muttered Hei. A warm hand cupped his chin and lifted his head. Blue met blue, and he saw vague amusement in November's eyes.

"Don't worry," the man assured him. "Work can't keep you forever, and I'll make sure it's one rain check you'll never forget."

"Deal," Hei said without any hesitation. November always kept his word, a trait that Hei couldn't help but admire. It was one of the things that drew him to the man in the first place.

November watched him dress before walking him to the balcony. They kissed goodbye, and although those types of kisses were never desperate, they were always tender. The chance that their last kiss might be their last was very high consider the couple's professions.

Hei slipped the mask on, and instantly the man known as Li Shunsheng was gone, and the Black Reaper was in his place. He leapt from the balcony, activating his grappling hook before reaching the ground, and swung around the corner, out of sight.

November leaned back, waiting for his cell phone off, too. It was just a matter of time before he was called to the same scene Hei was heading to. And then the lovers would have to fight one another, giving the appearance of fighting to the death.

No one knew about their relationship, or that later, after the fight, Hei and November would go to the Brit's apartment and tend to each other's wounds before making love.

Everything, their kisses, their lovemaking, could be their very last together.

And neither Contractor could ever bring themselves to regret the love or time they shared.


End file.
